


Color Theory

by ShiroRikiya



Series: Triptych [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Kinda, M/M, Waterboarding, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: "I love you," Tetsuya whispers to his palm, his voice thin and weak, begging. "So please, please don't go where I can't follow."





	Color Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of In Shades of light :3

_  
Kuroko Tetsuya has been captured. _

_The news had come as a surprise. The sentence made no sense to Seijuurou that he had stood still for a minute, deciphering what he had just heard. _

_Kuroko…captured? _

_Kuroko and a few other operators had been deployed for a mission two days ago. A normal escort mission for an information broker who’s being hunted by a terrorist organization. In exchange for protection, they had agreed to give all the information they have on said terrorist organization. It was an easy mission. Routine job. And Kuroko was one of the most cautious people that Seijuurou knows. No matter where he is or what he’s doing, Kuroko always maintains a watchful eye. And so he had been among one of the operators that had been chosen for the mission. _

_And then the news comes and shakes Seijuurou’s foundations. _

_The information broker was safe while Kuroko had been captured along with a civilian and the situation had quickly evolved into a hostage situation in a bank. It had been seven hours since Kuroko had been captured and if the intel they have was true, Kuroko is being tortured and interrogated. _

_They assemble a rescue team as quickly as they could and Seijuurou almost doesn’t get the approval to join. He had argued with Nijimura for a good five minutes, all his appeals shot down with him being Kuroko’s mentor and therefore being emotionally involved. _

_ **”You are too involved in this, Akashi. We both know this."** _

_Nijimura’s stare burned deep into Seijuurou’s skin. The unspoken knowledge between the two of them of Seijuurou’s feelings for Kuroko being used as Nijimura’s weapon and Seijuurou’s kryptonite. _

_ **”I won’t slip, Nijimura-san."** _

_ **"…."** _

_**”Fine. In that case, Midorima and Takao are coming as well."** _

_With the excellent combination of Takao Kazunari’s info gathering and Shintarou’s support from outside the building, they had immediately paved a way towards the CEO’S office where Kuroko and the civilian were being held captive. _

_Seijuurou and Takao took the lead, clearing corners and hallways before advancing while Daiki and Kise covered the rear. In less than two minutes they reached the office and Seijuurou saw Kuroko. _

_Tied to a chair, broken fingers, bleeding thigh, wet rag on top of his face and an empty bucket beside him. _

_For a few seconds, Seijuurou's transported back years ago. To a time when he was alone and in pain. He smells the dirty rag on top of his face, hears the sadistic laughter as more cold water is poured over the rag, suffocating him. He remembers the pain and the welcomed relief of passing out and the dread coiling in his guts as the cycle starts again as soon as he regains consciousness. _

_It’s Takao who moves first. He walks forward and takes off the rag to reveal Kuroko’s face in black and blue._

_“Shit, Kuro-chan. They really did a number on you, didn’t they?”_

_“Takao-san, the kid…”_

_“Oh, shit. Where is he?” _

_“Under the table.” _

_ **”I can still shoot a gun. The child is the top priority.”** _

_Takao ruffles Kuroko’s hair._

_**“Here, Kuro-chan. You wear this.”** _

_And Takao hands his pistol to Kuroko. _

_ **“Takao-san!”** _

_ **”Akashi? What’s wrong?! What happened to Kazu?!”** _

_Takao Kazunari on marble floors._

_Surprise on his face that morphs to realization and changes to acceptance as he coughs up blood. _

_Afternoon light streaming through the windows makes the blood pooling around Takao look like liquid gold. _

_Shintarou bursting through the front door, eyes wild and frantic. _

_Takao Kazunari’s eyes lighting up as the green-haired sniper runs towards him. _

_ **”I love you, Shin-chan.”** _

_If…If he hadn’t insisted on coming along Takao Kazunari wouldn’t have died. _

_ **”I don’t blame you or anyone, Akashi. It was…no one’s fault.”** _

_Shintarou’s voice, broken.  
_

Seijuurou feels warm light and soft sheets as opens his eyes to see a bright blue sky outside the window. 

For a few seconds, he feels lost. He can’t remember anything until the clear blue sky reminds him of beloved eyes filling up with tears, of his hand feeling warm while his body felt so cold and of someone desperately shouting his name. 

_Seijuurou!_

_’So I didn’t die,’_ was all Seijuurou could think as he rolled his head away from the window and sees Himuro Tatsuya, the doctor of their base, standing beside his bed while holding a clipboard. Seijuurou tries to speak but only manages to let out a wheeze. This catches Himuro’s attention and he steps closer to Seijuurou, a smile on his face. 

“Take it easy, Akashi-san. You got really hurt back there.” 

Seijuurou hums, acknowledging what the doctor said. He looks back to the window outside as he grows aware of how dry his throat was and the faint smell of blood, always present no matter how much he cleaned himself. 

He tries to think of what happened and all he can remember is Kuroko, pressing down on his wound as he begged Seijuurou to keep his eyes open. Of Kuroko’s eyes slowly filling up with tears. Of the feeling of broken glass beneath him as he held Kuroko’s hand in his own, trying to comfort Kuroko. That it was okay. That he shouldn’t cry. 

Of Kuroko finally calling Seijuurou by his name. 

And Seijuurou had to close his eyes to fight against the sudden needling sting of tears. 

“You…should’ve been dead, Akashi-san.”

Akashi opens his eyes again and turns his head to Himuro Tatsuya, an understanding smile on the doctor’s face as if he knew the reason why Seijuurou had to close his eyes. 

He mouths Kuroko’s name, still unable to summon his voice and Himuro smiles again. 

“Kuroko-kun is all right. Just a few scrapes and bruises. He saved your life, Akashi-san. He’s been here countless times to try and see you but you need to get more rest before I can allow anyone to see you.” 

Seijuurou nods as he looks back to the clear blue sky and allows sleep to claim him once again. 

It is afternoon the next time Seijuurou opens his eyes. Golden light streams through the window and he sees Kuroko resting his head on the bed right by his hand. The afternoon light makes Kuroko’s hair shine like white fire and Seijuurou’s hand twitches with the desire to comb his fingers through his hair. 

He wants to know if his hair is as soft as it looks. 

Seconds later, he gives in to the urge with a smile on his face and taking comfort in the fact that no one was there to see and Kuroko was asleep. Seijuurou’s hand combs through silken hair and he relishes in the secret touches. This was something that he would normally not be able to do. Perhaps this was the only time that he’ll be able to do this. Seijuurou smiles again but this time with a hint of sadness. 

_I can only love you when you’re not looking._

A hand suddenly grabs Seijuurou, refusing to let go even as he tries to tug his hand back. Kuroko raises his head and their eyes meet. 

“Good afternoon.” 

Kuroko Tetsuya looked bad. 

Seijuurou knew that Kuroko hadn’t been looking the best since his capture and Takao’s death, to be honest, they all were but he looked even worse now. As if he had died inside. The bags under his eyes looked like dark purple bruises and his eyes were bloodshot. 

Seijuurou’s brows furrow. 

“Kuroko, you haven’t been taking care of yourself. When was the last time you slept?” 

Kuroko takes Seijuurou’s hand in both of his and holds it tightly. His hands were cold. 

“I…” Kuroko takes in a shuddering breath and he presses his forehead against the back of Seijuurou’s hand. “I thought you died. I thought I…lost you.” 

Seijuurou’s heart beats a little faster and he squeezes Kuroko’s hand. 

“You saved my life.” 

Kuroko presses his lips against Seijuurou’s palm and with a sinking feeling in his stomach; Seijuurou sees the tears falling down Kuroko’s cheeks. 

“Seijuurou…I love you,” Tetsuya whispers to his palm, his voice thin and weak, begging. “So please, please don’t go. Don’t go where I can’t follow. Don’t leave.”

Seijuurou pulls Tetsuya closer to him and he leans in and presses their foreheads together. He closes his eyes but he couldn’t stop the tears. He presses Tetsuya’s hands to his lips and kisses them, kisses everywhere he could. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I promise I won’t go. I promise I won’t leave you behind. I promise.” 

He opens his eyes and Tetsuya’s staring at him, tears still falling from his eyes but it’s less broken now, less desperate, less hopeless. 

“I love you, Tetsuya.” 

Like gentle sunlight filtering through trees, Tetsuya smiles and Seijuurou’s heart feels so full. 

Basked in golden sunlight and a promise on Seijuurou’s lips, they share a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do guys think? :3
> 
> Till next time! :D


End file.
